WWE meets Jeopardy
by Mezinka
Summary: All hell breaks loose when the WWE chooses their smartest contestents.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The WWE Meets Jeopardy!

Author: Ignatia

Rated: PG-13 (implied slash)

Characters: Alex Trebek, Matt Hardy, Rey Mysterio and John Cena

Summary: The WWE has picked their 3 smartest wrestlers or so they say. All things go wild on the set. Very funny.

Discalimer: Don't own wrestlers, host, or name.

Anything else: Enjoy and have fun reading it.

* * *

Scene: The Jeopardy theme song starts to play and Alex Trebek comes out and the audience claps for him.

Alex: Welcome everyone! I'm Alex Trebek, and what a game we have for you today. Todays is the WWE edition of Jeopardy. And to the right of me we have 3 of the smartest wrestlers in the industry. We have Matt Hardy, John Cena, and Rey Mysterio Jr. ::audience claps:: Ok, now lets begin the game, shall we?

Matt: Yeah I say we begin.

Rey: I agree with Jeff

Matt: No, No, No my Hispanic friend. I'm Matt the better Hardy. The straight one. :: Tosses his hair::

John Cena: Yo, yo, yo. J-Dog in da heezie fo' sheezie. Big up to my homies down in the East side. Keepin' it real. Word Life:: Does the symbol::

Alex: :: Looking confused at John Cena:: What is wrong with you? But anyway let's start off the first round on JEOPARDY! :: The screen fills up with the categories:: Ok here are the categories. "Ex"cuse Me Miss. Notice the ex is in quotations, meaning every word in that categories must start with ex.

Matt: :: Presses the button:: I'll take "Ex"cuse Me Miss for 100 Alex.

Alex: I didn't finish reading the categories you air head! ::Goes back to the categories:: You Rock My World, in that categorie we tell you the name of the rock and you guess if it's igneous, metamorphic, or sedimentary-- :: Turns to John Cena with an angry look on his face:: What do you want?

John: Yeah that would be ignorant..... WORD LIFE :: Does the symbol again::

Alex: NO YOU HIP-HOP JUNKIE! I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH THE CATEGORIES AND I DIDN'T TELL YOU THE DAMN ROCK. AND THIRD, IT'S IGNEOUS! NOT IGNORANT! JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST!

Matt: Alex you need a Mattitude ajustment. :: Does the V.1. symbol::

Rey: Stop stealing your brother's saying Jeffy, you always said expand your imagi-nation. Remeber, you silly goose?

Matt: No you spanish speaking fool, I'm not Jeff. I'm Matt! Y'know the guy who beat your little ass back to Puerto Rico!?

Rey: You big silly, I'm not from Puerto Rico I'm Mexican. And I love you t--

::The bell rings and Alex throws his cards on the floor::

Alex: :: Puts his hands on top of his eyes:: Jesus Christ, we didn't even get started on JEOPARDY! But anyway that's the end of Round One. We'll be back after this commercial break. ::The theme song starts playing and the scene begins to fade to black and a Taco Bell commerical comes on.::

Part 2

:: JEOPARDY! comes back from commericals and they show are three superstars. Matt is making out with JEOPARDY!'s producer, Rey is singing Livin La Vida Loca, and John Cena is having a free-style battle with an 80 year old man and his wife.::

Alex: ::Clears throught very loud, and everyone stops what their doing.:: Ok welcome back to Jeopardy. And incease you haven't noticed this is a very special Jeopardy. Today's show is with the World Wrestling Entertainment wrestlers. Now lets go into Double Jeopardy.

Matt: I'm hungry, can we eat something? ::looks around for food::

John: Your always hungry, you fat beep ::crowd gasps:: Word Life! ::does the symbol again::

Rey: Stop with that vulgarity. Can't we all just get along?

Alex: I hate all three of you. You are the stupidest people God has ever created on his green earth.

Matt: WoW! You really do need a Mattitude ajustment. :: Does the version 1 symbol::

Rey: Alex, how much are you going to give me for the charity?

Alex: None, you haven't won beep. Sit there and shut up. ::The bell rings again and Alex lays down on the floor:: I quit I really really do.

:: The theme song begins to play and the scene fades to black and Jeopardys! sponsers come on::

Alex: This is final Jeopardy, now lets see the catergory.... Ahhh beep it. The question is what is 24. Please write down your answers and remember, this is for 1,000,000 dollars for your charaties. :: The stage goes dark and you see the superstars writing down their answers on their boards.: Ok times up, Matt was is your answer?

Matt: :: drew the V.1. symbol.:: Version 1 baby!

Alex: Oh Jesus Christ! How dumb can you be? That's incorect anyway. What about you John? I'm scared to ask.

John: What is WORD LIFE HOMIE! :: does the word life symbol::

Alex: Ya' know I give up.. I'm not even going to bother with Rey. Todays' winner is that man over there. ::points to an 80 year old man that is sleeping.:: I'm Alex Trebek and I'm going to a mental hospital. See you tomorrow.

:: Jeopardy's theme song comes on and the stage goes dark. Leaving Matt, Rey, and John Cena in total confusion.::

Rey: Wow, what a total dumbass.

Matt: Totally.

John: SA-DA-TAY!


	2. WWE meets Jeopardy pt 2

Title: The WWE Meets Jeopardy! part 2

Author: Ignatia

Rated: PG-13

Characters: Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Beth (Jeff Hardy's girlfriend) and Alex Trebek

Summary: The WWE is still not satisfied with the results of the first JEOPARDY!. All things get wild and crazy on the set again.

Disclaimer: don't own Shannon, Jeff, Alex or Beth.

Anything else: ENJOY part 2.

* * *

Scene: Jeopardy's theme comes on and the audience claps for Alex Trebek.

Alex: Welcome back to WWE Jeopardy, I thought we were done with this but Joe Rogan that mongrol idiot decided to do a WWE Fear Factor and network competition being what it is, I stand before you a broken and misarable man. Let's take a look at the scoreboards. Shannon Moore has set a new Jeopardy record, for futility with--

Shannon: Suck on it Trebek. Suck it long, and suck it hard.

Alex: That's beautiful. do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Shannon: No, but I did do something to your mother with this mouth.

Alex: Okay! Why? Jeff Hardy has an impressive negative thrity-two thousand dollars.

Jeff: I know Kung Fu.

Alex: For the last time... No you don't. And finally Jeff Hardy's girlfriend Beth in the commanding lead with zero.

Beth: (Jibberish) A-cunis a forna kooni-donna. That means I'm not crazy anymore in my made upp space language.

Alex: ::Stares at Beth like she's stupid :: Please God, take me now. Let's take a look at the board. And the catergories are: Potent Potables, Batman or Robin that's where we show you a picture and you tell whether it's Batman or Robin. Colors that end in "urple", Famous Horsemen that's about jockeys.

Shannon: I bet you've seen your fair share of other men's jockeys crumpled up on your bedroom floor, haven't ya tinkerbell?

Alex: ::Sighs and stares at Shannon with hate in his eyes:: Next we have: Point to your nose, things mom gave you, celebrity photos. Keep in mind that everyone of those photos will be one of you. And finally connect the dot. Beth it's your board.

Beth: ::Just stares at Trebek and sighs::

Alex: ::sighs:: Fine, it's your board Selectgia (Pronouced: Sel- ect- gia)

Beth: Neega-ba. Batman or Robin for 100 please.

Alex: And the answer is.. Is this Batman or Robin? :: Shows a picture of Batman::

Jeff: ::Rings in:: I know this man... That's Robin. ::The bell rings for the wrong answer::

Alex: No! So it's it's not Robin there is only one correct answer left.

Beth: :: Rings in:: Who is Robin. ::The bell rings for the wrong answer::

Alex: Amazing.

Shannon: ::Rings in:: What is Robin. Now then, I'll take Batman or Robin for 200 please.

Alex: No that's wrong, lets just go to celebrity photos for 200. And remeber, this is a photograph of one of you. Who is this celebrity seen here with Matt Hardy? Jeff Hardy you might want to ring in here.

Beth: ::rings in:: Who is Zarto Sir Overlord of Blargon 7

Alex: ::Shakes his head:: For the love of God. NO!

Jeff: ::rings in:: Man, thats Matt Hardy, I worked with that dude. He's also my brother.

Alex: ::Shakes his head in shame:: No! Shannon Moore, just pick a catergorie.

Shannon: I'll take Hore-semen for 100. (Really Horsemen)

Alex: Wait what? Wait where are you going? What are you--

Shannon: ::At the board:: See hore like your mother, and semen. ::laughs:: It's right there.

Alex: I see it. Now please. ::Sighs:: Your very proud of yourself aren't you?

Shannon: ::laughing:: Yes I am.

Alex: Lest go to animal sounds for 300. And the answer is. This is the sound a doggie makes.

Shannon: ::Rings in:: Moan?

Alex: That's is incorrect.

Shannon: that's the sound your mother was making last night.

Alex: That was just unnecessary

Beth: ::rings in:: What is scooby Doo?

Alex: Wrong. For God's sake, we would've accepted bow wow or ruff.

Shannon: Rough, just the way your mother likes it Trebek.

Alex: Where going to skip double Jeopardy and just go into final Jeopardy and the catergorie is.. C'mon why would they do this? The catergorie is famous mothers.

Shannon: :: Laughs evily:: May day has come!

Alex: I'm not going to give you the satisfaction. So the new catergorie is where are you right now? We will accept California,TV, a gameshow, or just the word here. Please write your answer.

:: The contestants write their answers on their boards::

Alex: Ok, lets get this over with. Lets see what you wrote Beth. Beth you wrote down go.. Ok, lets see what you wagered. For it.. Go For it. You certantly did. ::Beth laughs like she's insane and Alex just stares at her:: Moving on, alright Jeff Hardy you wrote down.. Abbie Doobie. :: Jeff starts making weird sounds like he is crazy:: I feel like I want to punch you. Mr. Moore where are you right now? You wrote.. GOOD LORD! YOU WROTE IN DOORS! Are we recording this? Now lets how much you wagered: Together Shannon's answer comes out too I 3 Boobs:: I Heart Boobs, that's beautiful. That's it for WWE Jeopardy, I'm going home and putting a gun in my mouth. Good Day.

::The lights go off and Shannon, Jeff, and Beth just stand there waiting for their prize.::

-END-


End file.
